


Another Chance

by KelpoPebbles



Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: Gen, Multi, Ratchet and Clank a crack in time another chance violence death suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelpoPebbles/pseuds/KelpoPebbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the Great Clock after Alister's death, Ratchet explores the Great Clock and finds a room that sends him to another dimension. In this dimension, Ratchet was never born and Dr. Nefarious succeed in robots ruling the universe. Organics are either caught and turned into a robot or killed. Ratchet must find his way back to where he belongs before he's caught or killed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ratchet and Clank: A Crack in Time fanfic

Genre: dark themes, adventure, mystery, some humor, possible romance (I haven't decided on this yet)

Warnings: violence, suspense, cussing, some death

Summary: At the Great Clock after Alister's death, Ratchet explores the Great Clock and finds a room that sends him to another dimension. In this dimension, Ratchet was never born and Dr. Nefarious succeed in robots ruling the universe. Organics are either caught and turned into a robot or killed. Ratchet must find his way back to where he belongs before he's caught or killed.

Hope everyone enjoys!

Another Chance

Ch. 1- To Leave This Place

The place was a mess. Random parts and unknown pieces lie scattered all over the floor. This was the after effect of the explosion of the Great Clock. Ratchet, Clank, and Sigmund were in the cleanup process.

It had been only a few hours since the Great Clock had almost destroyed existence, since the explosion, and since the death of Alister. Ratchet still didn't know how to handle the general's death. He was helping with the cleanup, but it was like he wasn't all there; like his mind was in another world. Clank worried greatly about the Lombax.

"Ratchet?" the little robot asked. He received no response. Ratchet was really out of it. Clank walked over to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder since the other was on one knee and picking up a piece of glass. Ratchet looked at the other.

"Are you okay Ratchet?"

The Lombax put on a fake smile. "Yeah, I'm ok. Just thinking, that's all." Clank did not believe him but decided not to push the subject.

Hours turned into days as the cleanup continued. Ratchet seemed more like himself over time, but he still seemed distant.

There was one day the three of them were cleaning up more glass and random parts that were scattered, but, today was not one of Ratchet's good days. Everything was normal as normal could be when cleaning up. Ratchet had a wheel barrel full of glass. He was taking it to the disposal/recycle room. However, the Lombax was so out of it that he ran over a small metal pipe that he had not seen. This caused the wheel barrel to tip over and spill all the glass.

Clank looked over and knew in an instant that this was not a good day for the other. Ratchet sighed before setting the wheel barrel upright and started to pick up the glass. Clank walked over to the Lombax.

"Ratchet?"

Ratchet looked at his friend. "Hm?"

"How about you take a break?"

"But…"

Clank interrupted, "No buts. Go take a break. You need it."

Ratchet was quiet for a moment. He then nodded and stood up. He left the room soon after. He walked down a few hallways. He decided to explore, for he did not want to sit and do nothing. He would think of him again.

Shaking his head, the Lombax started his exploration. He searched hallways and rooms. He did not know how long he had done this for. It could have been a few minutes. It could have been a few hours. Regardless, he continued.

While exploring, he noticed a door that was different from the others. This door was black with white scratches all over it. There was also a sign on it that read, "Dangerous! Do not enter!"

'Dnagerous?' Ratchet thought, 'I wonder… I know I shouldn't, but…'

The thought was not finished as the door was opened slightly; just enough for a peak. Ratchet saw a large computer with a purplish pink glare being shown to the floor. That was the only light in the room, but it was bright enough see that the computer was the only thing in the room.

The door opened more and Ratchet stepped in with caution. Even though he didn't see anything, the sign did say danger.

After taking a few more steps and making it to the center of the room slowly, there was surprisingly no trouble that occurred. The Lombax was slightly confused, for nothing happened.

He scanned the room with his eyes before turning to the computer screen. The background color was the same as the light reflected on the floor by it. On the screen, there was a message in white that said, "Place hand on the circle to start the conversation." Ratchet looked at the keyboard and saw a blue circle to his right where the mouse should be.

"Place your hand on the circle?" Ratchet asked himself quietly, "To start the conversation?"

The Lombax hesitantly lifted his right hand. It was almost to the circle when he stopped. Should he do this?

Feeling something urge him on, he placed his hand on the circle. The circle lit up a bright blue. It didn't quite match the color scheme, not that Ratchet cared. He then saw blue lines going up and down the circle under his palm. His best guess was that his hand was being scanned.

A beep was then heard from the computer and the scanning stopped. Ratchet removed his hand. Soon after, typing was heard. Ratchet had been looking at the keyboard so he knew it was him. The Lombax looked up at the screen to see a message being typed out. When done, it said, "Hello Lombax. What is your name?"

Ratchet wasn't sure what to do. Maybe he should just leave…

Another message appeared. "Please type in your name."

He thought about this. It could be a bad idea, but, what could be so bad about typing his name in? He doubted it. So, he put his fingers to the keyboard and typed R-a-t-c-h-e-t before hitting send.

Computer: Hello Ratchet.

Ratchet was surprised that he was now having a conversation with this computer. Regardless, he replied back.

Ratchet: Hey. What is your name?

'May as well ask if he's going to talk to it.' The Lombax thought.

Computer: You may call me Shelia. It is nice to meet you.

Ratchet: Likewise.

Computer: So, what brings you here?

The Lombax was confused by the question. He asked…

Ratchet: Are you asking why I'm at the Great Clock, or in this room with you?

Computer: No one finds me unless they are looking for something.

Ratchet: What do mean?

'This is getting strange.'

Computer: I am a machine built for granting desires. However, not just anyone can find me. You must be lost, or looking for something.

Ratchet: Um, ok…

Computer: Has something happened in your life that has completely changed it? Has it made you sad or angry? Or are you lonely perhaps?

'Well, this is weird, but she's actually not too far off with that thought.'

Ratchet: Actually, you could say something like that happened.

Computer: Tell me about it.

Ratchet: Okay. Well, my friend got kidnapped a while back and I went on an adventure to search for him. On the way, I met another Lombax named Alister Azimuth. We searched and he helped me find my friend, Clank. However, Alister had other plans that I had to stop. When he realized that he shouldn't do what he planned, he killed himself while trying to stop his mistake. He risked his life to save everyone, including me.

Computer: He sounds important to you.

Ratchet: He was. I grew up with no parents. He was the first father like figure I've ever had in my life. And he told me many thing about my kind and my father. He was like a dad to me as well as a best friend.

Computer: Is this what you desire? Another chance? To be with him?

The Lombax was greatly confused. What was this computer getting at?

Ratchet: Well, I miss him and I do want to see him again, but I know that won't happen.

Computer: I can give you another chance to see him; another chance to be with him. You activated me and I am required to fulfill one request of you choosing. Is this what you would like?

'Another chance to see him? I do want to, more than anything. But I don't know. Is this a good idea? The sign said there was danger, but, maybe it was just over exaggeration so no one would use this computer of something. But still…'

Ratchet: You have to fulfill a request of mine? Why?

Computer: It is part of my programing. I am designed to help those who are lost be found or find what they lost. Have you decided what you want?

The Lombax was hesitant. He had a bad feeling about this, but he felt like he needed to do this.

Ratchet: Yes, I want another chance. I want to see Alister again.

Suddenly, a stream of beeps came from the computer. Light reflected out of the computer and completely left to create a blue vortex. Before Ratchet could do anything, wind sucked him into the vortex. It closed quickly after Ratchet went in.

*Hey everyone! I everyone enjoyed this first chapter. This story is going to be a little darker than what I'm used to writing but I don't think it will be too bad though. Please let me know what you think and if anyone wants me to continue. Thanks for reading!


	2. Another Chance Ch. 2

Ratchet and Clank: A Crack in Time fanfic

Genre: dark themes, adventure, mystery, some humor, possible romance (I haven't decided on this yet)

Warnings: violence, suspense, cussing, some death

Summary: At the Great Clock after Alister's death, Ratchet explores the Great Clock and finds a room that sends him to another dimension. In this dimension, Ratchet was never born and Dr. Nefarious succeed in robots ruling the universe. Organics are either caught and turned into a robot or killed. Ratchet must find his way back to where he belongs before he's caught or killed.

Hope everyone enjoys!

Another Chance

Ch. 2- Some Explanations

… Before Ratchet could do anything, wind sucked him into the vortex. It closed quickly after Ratchet went in…

It minutes turned into hours. Everything seemed still. However, it was quite hot and there were no clouds in the sky. A yellow Lombax had noticed this as his eyes started to flutter open. He coughed some, due to the dust that was blowing around.

Once more awake, Ratchet stood up and turned his head in every direction to look around. He was on a desert planet, that's for sure. Not far from him were buildings; which actually looked more like ruins. The place seemed familiar.

Not wanting to assume though, Ratchet left his resting place and headed towards the buildings. The trip only took a few minutes to get to. When he arrived to the ruins, the site was very familiar indeed.

'I know this place,' Ratchet thought, 'I know I do, but I can't remember. Ah! I just want to hit myself.'

The Lombax at this point had his head in his hands was shaking his head fiercely; as if trying to loosen the hidden memory. This, obviously, wasn't going to work, but he tried so anyway.

He finally quit and ended with a sigh before going into the ruins to search. He saw crumbled structures and stone blocks all over. The place was a mess. He stepped over stones and even found a stone staircase to go down. Some steps were not sturdy, but he managed as he made it down the flight. He continued to explore.

After a while, he came into an open space and found more ruble, but found something else as well.

'A red space ship.' Ratchet grinned as he approached. 'This looks like a ship that I had recently.' Indeed, the ship was very familiar. 'Wait. Could this be the same ship I had? Could I be on…'

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard some stones fall behind him. He turned towards the source of the sound. Coughing was then heard as well. A little robot was stuck in some of the ruble. This robot was a little taller than Clank, and much thinner. He tried to get himself out of the stone blocks but with little success.

Ratchet walked over to the robot. The machine then noticed Ratchet and his eyes widened.

"You-you're…"

Ratchet chuckled, "Yeah, I'm a Lombax, I know." He got on one knee by the stone pile. "Here, let me help you."

Before more could be said, Ratchet removed stones off the robot and lifted him out of the pile. The robot was set on the ground.

"You saved me?" the robot asked.

Ratchet raised a brow at this. "Well, yeah. You were stuck and I decided to help you. Does that not happen often for you or something?"

"It's not often that an organic would help a robot in trouble."

"What do you mean?"

Now it was the robot's turn to look confused. "You don't get out much do you?"

"What?! I go out all the time! What do you even mean by that?" Ratchet was starting to get flustered.

"You're not from around here, I can tell. Where are you from?"

"Planet Veldin."

The robot shook his head. "I don't know if you've been asleep for a long time or what, but that's impossible."

"How so?"

"Planet Veldin was destroyed years ago."

The Lombax's eyes widened in shock, "How? What happened?"

"An organic named Chairman Drek destroyed it when trying to re-build a new planet. He was arrested shortly after for destroying a planet."

"What? No. That's impossible! I stopped Drek! I saved Veldin!" Ratchet was getting angry, for that was impossible. "That isn't right."

"Man," the robot shook his head, "You have some screws going on, don't you?"

"Grr… No!" The Lombax practically yelled, "Look, all I know is that I was at the Great Clock and some machine made me go through a vortex and I ended up here, wherever the hell I am."

"What's this Great Clock?" The robot asked.

"It doesn't matter. Where the hell am I?"

The robot slightly shook at the other's tone, which Ratchet noticed and this made him feel guilty.

"I'm sorry. Could you tell me where I am?"

The gestures and words by this organic were very surprising to the robot, but perhaps he didn't know what was going on. He thought Planet Veldin was still around, and, more surprisingly, helped a robot in need.

"This is Planet Fastoon."

"Fastoon?"

Ratchet then looked towards the red ship that he had been looking at earlier. If what the robot told him was true, then that ship could be the he fixed up when he visited the planet for the first time. The question is if that's the ship, then how did he not get it? This could not be the same place that he had been at…

The Lombax was quiet for a while, trying to collect his thoughts. 'How can this be? Drek destroyed Veldin? I had stopped him, and I had fixed that ship. And yet, here, Drek succeeded. Where did that machine take me? I wished for another chance to see Alister.' Ratchet's eyes widened, 'Whatever this place is, I play no part in this. Perhaps this is another timline, or dimension. Either way, I know one thing for sure…'

Ratchet looked over at the small robot. "I'm sorry about earlier. Can I ask something?"

The robot nodded, "Sure, you saved me after all."

The Lombax smiled, "Is there any way we can fix that ship over there?" He asked and pointed towards the red ship, "I need to get off this planet and go to Torren IV."

"Torren IV? Why there?"

"Because there is a friend of mine there who can help me… I think." He hoped.

"Well, ok. It's not as bad as other planet but if you need refuge from enemy robots then this planet is actually the best place."

"Enemy robots?"

The robots eyes widened. Had he been right? "… You really don't know what's going on, do you?"

Ratchet shook his head. "Apparently not. I mean, where I'm from, I stopped Drek and Veldin was still there, but here, it's not. I don't know where that machine brought me, but I'm thinking I might be in a different timeline or another dimension... something like that."

"… If what you say is true, then most likely. There are random parts lying around for ships, so maybe we can find what we need. You should probably look to see what's needed. While we're looking, I can explain more of what's going on."

"I already know. Let's go look."

"Um… ok." They left and started their search for the ship parts. They were all exactly where they were the first time when the Lombax got them. The robot was greatly surprised by the quickness of the search.

"So, in this universe you need to know the relationship between robots and organics."

"Ok…"

"Well, if you don't, you're going to die real fast." The robot explained, "Years ago, a robot by the name of Dr. Nefarious was around. He was always trying to do evil but never succeeded because of Captain Qwark. However, a couple years ago, Dr. Nefarious built a machine called the Biobliterator. It had the capability to wipe out all life forms. There was a team who tried to stop him, but they failed. Dr. Nefarious destroyed a couple planets with life on them before deciding to turn the rest into robots instead."

Ratchet's eyes widened. The robot continued, "So, there are very few organics left in the universe. I'm sure there are more than Dr. Nefarious thinks because they are in hiding. So, whenever an organic is caught by a robot, they are either turned into a robot themselves, or are killed. It really depends on the person and the situation. If it's just an ordinary organic, they'll get turned into a robot, but if it's a rebellion or a leader of a rebellion group, they will most likely be killed. Dr. Nefarious rules this universe now."

The Lombax stood there in shock once the robot was done.

"I'm guessing it wasn't like that where you were from."

Ratchet shook his head, "No. I know what incident you're talking about because I was on that team that went against Nefarious. I stopped him… holy shit."

They had collected the pieces by then and went to the ship with them. Ratchet began to work on ship right then.

"After what I told you, you're still going to Torren IV?"

"Yes, there's a friend there that can help me. He's the reason I'm here and I think my only option is to find him. He can help me."

"Who is this guy? Is he an organic as well?"

"Yes, he's a close friend of mine. He's like a father to me." He then looked at the robot. "Why are you helping me anyway, if robots and organics are enemies and all?"

"Because personally, I like organics. I was friends with many before the incident occurred. I refuse to join Dr. Nefarious, or Lord Nefarious as some call him. And you saved me, so I will help you."

Ratchet smiled. At least he had one friend. "Thank you."

Soon after, the ship was finished. He turned it on right then. The ship began to speak.

"Miserable little Drophyds! I can't believe they used Seeker Ammo! Oh, what a bunch of cheats! Oh, a Lombax... I thought I'd never see one again. Thanks for repairing me."

The Lombax grinned, "You're welcome." It was nice to see an old friend.

"So, what is your name?" The ship asked.

"I'm Ratchet."

"Wow," was heard right after from the small robot.

"Oh, you have a friend I see. What is your name?"

"I-I'm Fredrick. N-Nice to me you!"

"Wait. Your name is Fredrick?" Once he received a nod, Ratchet stated to laugh. Fredrick just glared at him.

The ship chuckled, "Don't worry. I like your name. It's cute."

Fredrick grinned right then. Ratchet looked between the two. 'What? No! Don't tell me they have a crush on each other or something?'

"So, what's your name miss?' Fredrick asked.

"My name is Aphelion. It is nice to meet you both."

"Likewise," Ratchet responded. This whole thing was weird but he had to do this regardless. "So, um, I was wondering if you could help me. I need to go to another planet."

"Why sure Ratchet. Where is it you need to go?"

"Planet Torren IV."

"Alright. If you will step in, I'll take you there."

"Thank you very much." Ratchet replied before getting into the ship.

"Um," Fredrick mumbled, "Can I come?"

Ratchet raised a brow, "You want to come?" He figured the robot would want to stay here because of his thoughts on everything.

"Of course!" Aphelion answered.

Fredrick grinned before jumping into the ship. The coordinates were set and ready before the three of them headed towards Planet Torren IV.

*Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed my second chapter. Let me know what you think so far and if you want me to continue. I hope you guys liked it and I'll see you in the next chapter. :)


	3. Another Chance Ch. 3

Ratchet and Clank: A Crack in Time fanfic

Genre: dark themes, adventure, mystery, some humor, possible romance (I haven't decided on this yet)

Warnings: violence, suspense, cussing, some death

Summary: At the Great Clock after Alister's death, Ratchet explores the Great Clock and finds a room that sends him to another dimension. In this dimension, Ratchet was never born and Dr. Nefarious succeed in robots ruling the universe. Organics are either caught and turned into a robot or killed. Ratchet must find his way back to where he belongs before he's caught or killed.

Hope everyone enjoys!

Another Chance

Ch. 3- First Attack

After the ship had been fixed up, they three of them left Fastoon and headed towards Torren IV. Ratchet hoped to find Alister there. He also hoped the older Lombax could give him some answers or help him find answers, like where he was and how things got like this. A warning system in the ship suddenly went off.

"Aphelion?! What's going on?" Ratchet asked.

"There are pirate ships approaching."

Frederick responded, "Oh shit!"

Hearing language out of a little guy like that was just weird. Regardless, there were more important things to worry about. The screen in the ship came on to reveal a robot pirate.

"Well I'll be lads. We don't just got a stray ship. We've gotta stray organic." The robot pirate on the screen grinned an evil grin right then. "Get that organic boys. We may be it to sell it for major bolts."

The screen went blank after that. There were then around twenty ships that showed up on the radar. Ratchet gulped.

"Fuck!"

Not much more could be said due to twenty enemy ships shooting at them right after the message. Ratchet swirled out of the way from most of them. The ship got hit one or two times, but now that the Lombax was more prepared, it wasn't going to happen again.

There were meteors all over the place. This was usually a bad thing, but since there were so many enemy ships, it actually proved to be quite useful. He swerved and sped around many of the meteors. He was becoming skilled at driving ships for how many times he had to do space battles such as these.

The meteors proved to be useful in the since that at least half of them crashed. They pirates had tried to outsmart the Lombax by speeding in front of a meteor or go around one to catch him. Most of these attempts were futile and resulted in a crash.

One ship was almost successful. It had gone around one and tried to sneak up on Ratchet's ship. However, Ratchet saw it at the last second and had enough time to aim and shoot a rocket which caused the ship to explode and even made an indent in the meteor next to it.

After going through the meteors, Ratchet realized that there were still six ships. These ships were smaller and faster, so the meteors were no problem for them.

He tried to think of how to get rid of most of them. Ratchet went back into the meteors in hopes of seeing something to help him.

He then saw a small opening in one of the meteors. His one ship could make it through, but a group of six, not likely. Aphelion went through the meteor. The small group had been so closely behind him that they ended up crashing into each other at the entrance. The bad thing was that the crashes caused an explosion. Fire was traveling quickly through the tunnel that Ratchet was in. He noticed.

"Ahhhhh!" The organic and the robot yelled as they sped through the tunnel.

They made out of the exit at the last second and were able to get out of the way of the explosion's after effects. The two in the ship panted.

"I can't believe I'm alive after that." Frederick responded.

"Same here," Ratchet agreed.

"Are you two done?" Aphelion asked. "If you're done freaking out, can we please continue to Torren IV? That speed made me tired." They both formed bewildered expressions on their faces. How was she not freaking out about that? "What?!"

"N-nothing!" Ratchet answered, "Let's go!"

No more needed to be said as Aphelion continued towards Torren IV. The trip did not take very long because the ship battle had actually gotten them much closer to the planet. It was maybe ten to fifteen minutes before the planet was in sight. They landed soon after.

After landing, the Lombax and the robot exited the ship. They walked away from the ship and headed down a path that would hopefully lead to Alister. The planet was a desert like planet and was hot.

"Why did you want to come here again? It's fucking hot!" Frederick complained.

Ratchet looked at him, "You didn't have to come, you know."

"I-I know, but…"

"But you have a crush on my ship, I know. I don't want to talk about it."

"I mean, yeah, but that's not the only reason…"

Ratchet looked at the little robot. "What do you mean?"

He fidgeted some before answering, "It gets pretty lonely on that planet. I didn't want to be there by myself anymore. I have been for years."

The Lombax's eyes widened, "Wait! I'm the first person you've seen in years?!" The robot hesitantly nodded. "Oh… I'm sorry." Ratchet truly did feel bad now.

"No! No. It's okay. I guess I shouldn't complain, huh?" He did an awkward laugh.

Ratchet smiled a little. He was glad the robot came with him. He would be lonely himself if Frederick hadn't come.

"Anyway, let's go. We still need to find my friend Alister. Hopefully, he can help me."

They continued down the path. There were a lot of cacti and other desert planets around. A ton of rocks were present as well, which was no big surprise. After a while, they came across a small town in the distance.

When they closer, Frederick started to the way that would be going around town and then noticed that Ratchet was about to go in it. He ran over to the organic and pulled him back. The pull didn't make Ratchet fall but it did make him stop and look at the other.

"What are you doing?"

"Shhhh!" Frederick then turned his head in every direction frantically before turning back to Ratchet. "What are you doing? Remember what I told you about robots and organics? You don't just walk into a town. You're going to get killed."

The Lombax's eyes widened in realization, "Oh yeah. I remember you telling me that. I forgot. Sorry."

Frederick just slapped his forehead. "Oh jeez. Well, let's go before you do something else to get yourself killed."

Ratchet just ignored the insult and followed the little robot around town. They did a pretty good job staying hidden in the trees and bushes. Once completely around the town, they found a path to follow. Ratchet recognized it. It led straight to Alister's house. He was excited that he would get to see the general again.

This excited thought did not last long, for a group of robots were then seen in front of them. They had come from another path further down. The robots saw the two of them.

It was too late to run, Ratchet and Frederick knew. The robots ran towards them with evil grins and weapons. There was no turning back. It was time to fight.

*Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think. See you all in the next chapter! :)


	4. Another Chance Ch. 4

Ratchet and Clank: A Crack in Time fanfic

Genre: dark themes, adventure, mystery, some humor, possible romance (I haven't decided on this yet)

Warnings: violence, suspense, cussing, some death

Summary: At the Great Clock after Alister's death, Ratchet explores the Great Clock and finds a room that sends him to another dimension. In this dimension, Ratchet was never born and Dr. Nefarious succeed in robots ruling the universe. Organics are either caught and turned into a robot or killed. Ratchet must find his way back to where he belongs before he's caught or killed.

Hope everyone enjoys!

Another Chance

Ch. 4- Battle and Time Holes

It was too late to run, Ratchet and Frederick knew. The robots ran towards them with evil grins and weapons. There was no turning back. It was time to fight.

Ratchet got out his wrench. Fredrick had two spikes come out of each arm by his wrists and these produced electricity. The Lombax looked over and noticed this.

"Note to self, try not to piss you off."

Frederick glared at the organic. "Focus! There are robots running at us. Make stupid jokes later."

Ratchet pouted slightly, "Ok, but you have to admit, that was kind of funny." Frederick just rolled his eyes. Ratchet then noticed that his eyes were a different color. They were usually blue but they changed to a yellowish orange.

The enemy robots were then in front of them. It was a group of four. Two held metal clubs and the other two held guns; one was a pistol type gun and the other was a bomb glove. The clubs were bright red with a giant light blue D on the front and a smaller dark blue N placed in the D.

One robot with a club tried to swing at Ratchet. Unfortunately for him, the Lombax crouched down to avoid the hit. He hit the other in an upward motion with his wrench to make the robot go flying through the air.

Frederick was doing quite well himself. He was not much of a fighter but knew how to protect himself if need be. The robot with the other club went after the tiny robot companion. However, Frederick was able to slice the club in half when a swing failed and the club was stuck in the ground for a moment.

When the gun was sliced in half, he shrugged and pulled out a pistol type gun. He started to shoot at Frederick. Frederick was an extremely fast runner so he was able to dodge the shots easily. The problem was that he was a close ranger fighter. So fighting an enemy with a gun proved to be quite difficult.

Ratchet was still working on the robot with the club. The other two robots started to fight Ratchet was well. Since one robot had a club, it did not take the Lombax long to knock him out due to having a really shitty weapon that was more for looks than damage.

Luckily, his wrench was able to be used as a shield since the shots from the pistol were not very strong. It was strange that the robot with the bomb glove was not really fighting, but crouching and watching the battle. He didn't understand why but there was not much time to think on this since he was fighting another robot.

Frederick still dodged shots while trying to figure out a way to attack the enemy. He eventually found a way behind the other robot and before the enemy could do anything, Frederick stabbed the other in the back. Electric sparks could be seen as the enemy robot fell to the ground.

When done, they tiny robot went over to help the Lombax out. Ratchet saw him come and looked to see what he had done to the other robot on the ground.

"Did you have to do that to him?" Ratchet asked before crouching and tripping the robot with the pistol over.

"Unfortunately, something that you're going to have to learn is to kill," the enemy got back up and started to shoot them. At the same time, Ratchet swung his wrench down and Frederick sliced down with one of his blades. "Or be killed." Was finished as the robot fell to the ground.

They backed off away from the second robot body. Ratchet glanced at the other. "Okay, you're acting really weird."

Frederick didn't say anything at first. He then answered, "I'm in destructive mode."

"What?"

"I have a destructive mode. It comes out whenever I have to fight, I change. I become more aggressive."

"… Oh."

Their conversation was then cut off when beeps could be heard. They forgot about the last robot. The robot gave an evil grin before making a bomb appear in his hand. Before anything could be done, he threw it at them.

They both ran in separate directions. The bomb landed and went off. A head could be seen looking back in the direction where other went. Eyes widened right then.

"NO!"

The bomb had been thrown in Frederick's direction. He fell from the explosion. Smoke and sparks could be seen coming from him. Ratchet ran over to him.

However, he noticed the enemy robot getting another bomb ready. Ratchet picked up a gun from one of the fallen enemies. He aimed and shot. The bomb in the enemy's hand went off and caused him to explode.

The battle was over. When Ratchet was sure of this, he ran over to Frederick. There were oil pools under his body.

"Frederick?"

Eyes could then be seen opening slowly. His eyes were blue again but the blue was very dull. "Hey Ratchet."

"Listen, I'll get you somewhere. There has to be somewhere or someone who can help you."

The little robot shook his head. "Not here. I'm not going to make it Ratchet." He then took off these bracelets that he had been wearing. "Wear these. These have the electric blades that I use. The nice thing about this weapon is that it adjusts itself to size of the user, so the blades will be more effect for you instead of really tiny like me."

Ratchet got on his knees and took the bracelets. His eyes started to water. "Frederick. I-I'm so sorry. If I had been paying more attention, or…"

"Ratchet?" Ratchet looked at the dying robot. "If what you told me was really true, about how stopped all this from happening in your time, then please, save this one. I chose not to work with organics because I used to be organic myself. Most changed robots have their memories altered, but my process was messed up and I remember everything. You can fight and you have a heart, so please save everyone."

"F-Frederick?"

"G-Goodb-bye Ratchet…"

His eyes turned off. Ratchet just stared. It took him a minute to grasp what had happened. He stood up and put the weapons on. He planned on using these, and he planned on saving this time, or wherever he was.

+Another Place+

A robot could be seen mumbling to himself as he typed away on the keyboard in front of him. Another smaller robot could be seen walking into the room. This tiny robot had a worried expression on his face.

"Sigmund? Have you seen Ratchet? It's been a few hours since I've seen him last."

The robot typing then turned to face the other smaller one. "Sorry Clank. I haven't seen him. I've been busy trying to read these strange readings I've been getting."

"Readings?"

Sigmund nodded, "Yes, you know how time holes appear sometimes? Well, these have a different signature than the normal ones. I've never seen time holes like these before."

The larger robot hit a few keys and brought up a visual screen. Clank's eyes widened at what he saw.

"What is going on? When did this start?"

"Strange time holes are opening. I'm trying to see if I can get rid of them on my screen but I'm not having much luck so far. This started a couple hours ago."

"… Okay. I'm going to look for Ratchet again and I'll be back soon. Just let me know if it gets worse or if anything else weird happens."

Sigmund nodded and started typing on his keyboard again. Clank left the room and went back on his search for his friend. He was extremely worried about his friend. He hoped he would find Ratchet soon, especially since he hasn't been himself.

*Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry about it being depressing but it had to be done. Anyway, it might be a little bit before I update again because there will be a contest going on for a cover for this story, but I promise that I will continue. Again, thanks for reading!


	5. Another Chance Ch. 5

Ratchet and Clank: A Crack in Time fanfic

Genre: dark themes, adventure, mystery, some humor, possible romance (I haven't decided on this yet)

Warnings: violence, suspense, cussing, some death

Summary: At the Great Clock after Alister's death, Ratchet explores the Great Clock and finds a room that sends him to another dimension. In this dimension, Ratchet was never born and Dr. Nefarious succeed in robots ruling the universe. Organics are either caught and turned into a robot or killed. Ratchet must find his way back to where he belongs before he's caught or killed.

Hope everyone enjoys!

Another Chance

Ch. 5- Findings and Realizations

After the fight with the group of robots, Ratchet had begun to start a grave for Frederick. He had a small hand shovel on him. Despite its size, he used it anyway.

The digging took a long time, but when the hole was finally made, Ratchet carefully placed Frederick in. The little robot was then covered.

Once properly buried, the dirt was patted down. Ratchet then stood by the grave to give a few moments of silence. Frederick had been a good ally, and a great friend, even if the time was very brief.

The Lombax sighed before putting his shovel away and leaving the grave. He hoped to find Alister soon; maybe the other Lombax could give him some answers. He did not expect answers about how he got here, but details of where exactly he was at since this was not his time and/or dimension.

Ratchet went down a trail outside of the town. He hoped to avoid the town and encounters with other robots.

After some traveling, the Lombax found a small trail to the left. He turned onto it. There were some trees but not many because Torren IV was a desert type planet, so more rocks than planet life could be seen. The ground also had cracked spots in places from dehydration. It was actually a surprise that any plant life could survive here.

The traveling continued and seemed to go on forever. After some time, fortunately, Ratchet found what he was looking for. The home where Alister Azimuth had lived in the first time they met. It would not take too much longer to get there. Ratchet quickened his pace.

A few minutes later, Ratchet stood where he had the first time he saw the other Lombax before a bomb got thrown at him. He hoped that this encounter went better than last time. The yellow Lombax looked up and saw Alister even standing in the same place. Was it a good idea to call out to him?...

While Ratchet stood there debating, he then heard something. He looked up and saw the same bomb come at him that did the first time.

"Shit!" Ratchet yelled before jumping out of the way.

He saw the white Lombax jump onto a guard rail and Ratchet did the same. Déjà vu much?

"Who are you? An assassin?" The general yelled his question while speeding on the rail. "Who sent you?"

Ratchet knew he wouldn't believe him unless he got a better look at him like last time. Great…

Ratchet yelled back, "No, I'm not an assassin. Look, I just want to talk."

Bombs were then being placed in Ratchet's way. He would either jump over them or hit them away with his wrench.

"Look Alister! Would you quit trying to kill me and listen?! I'm a Lombax." Ratchet knew he would think it was a hologuise, but he still had to try.

More bombs were left and more rails were available. Ratchet would have to be careful not to choose the wrong rail or he would fall off the rail course and the drop wasn't exactly small.

"I know a hologuise disguise anywhere. I bet Dr. Nefarious sent one of his best robots out to capture or kill me. Well, it won't happen today!"

After some more chasing and bomb hitting. They both finally landed on the platform the general had been standing on previously. This was different though, for last time the other hid before throwing the younger into a wall. This time, Azimuth stood there with wrench out and glowing.

The white Lombax narrowed his eyes, "I won't let you leave here alive so you can tell Dr. Nefarious my location. You must die."

Ratchet's eyes widened as he thought, 'Oh shit.'

Suddenly, the fight began. Alister shot electric blasts at the other Lombax. Ratchet jumped out of the way of each one. At least he knew how the elder fought. This should the fight easier, hopefully.

The yellow Lombax jumped out of the way of a couple more before running up to the general. Azimuth swung his wrench when the younger was near. Ratchet barely jumped over it but did.

"Alister! I'm not an assassin! I just want to talk!"

"Lies! I will not believe a word of this."

The electric wrench was then swung down but Ratchet held his wrench on both ends and blocked the other from hitting him. However, he was not strong enough and fell to one knee. The other kept pushing down and it was hard to hold back. Not having any other choice, he quickly pushed off his foot into a roll. The smaller Lombax had managed to roll away before the wrench could hit him when smashing the ground.

Ratchet stood up quickly, for he knew who he was dealing with. Alister was one who most would not want to fight. He was a general after all and had been fighting for years.

It turned into a sword type battle now. Azimuth would swing his wrench and Ratchet would block and vice versa. After some of this, the general backed away before shooting electric blasts once more. The yellow Lombax had managed to jump out of the way but barely.

The fight was getting exhausting. However, Ratchet did not know how to convince the other he was not a robot in disguise.

Another electric blast was shot, but this time, the younger Lombax was too slow. He had managed to avoid most of it, some grazed his cheek. He hissed at the stinging pain. Red could be seen staining the fur on his cheek.

Azimuth's eyes widened and he stopped. "You're bleeding."

Ratchet glared slightly at the other. 'Thanks for stating the obvious.' He thought to himself.

"Hologuises may have been upgraded for better performance in battles but it can't fake blood." The general said, more to himself than to the other.

Ratchet mused, 'Oh, so that's why he said that.'

He walked over to the smaller Lombax. "I apologize. I did not realize you were not wearing a hologuise. Those devices have improved drastically recently and it is hard to know for sure. Since organics are scarce, I assume it's a robot in disguise whenever I see one."

Ratchet smiled slightly, "Its ok. I understand." He had missed the general. Alister had been a good friend and ally.

The both of them then went inside to talk. Ratchet had some questions for the elder and he was sure the he felt the same way. When inside, they went to the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table.

Alister looked at Ratchet, "What is your name? And how did you find me?"

Ratchet knew he would have to be careful on how he answered this. If he told the general too much, he would most likely think he was crazy like Frederick did, and he had a feeling that Azimuth was the one who could help him get home.

"It's a long story, and, I'm not sure how to explain it all," Ratchet answered carefully, "I'm Ratchet by the way."

"I'm Alister Azimuth."

They sat in silence for a couple minutes. Alister had been studying the younger and Ratchet was not sure why.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" The younger asked.

The elder blinked before answering, "Oh, sorry. You just look like someone I know. You look like a dear friend of mine from a long time ago. His name was Kaden."

The yellow Lombax felt confused. Last time, the general had put the pieces together right away on whom he was. Why did it not register this time?

"It's strange," the white Lombax continued, "You look exactly like him when he was young. You could have been related to him, like a son, but he never had any children."

Eyes widened and hands clenched under the table. 'He… What?' Ratchet thought to himself, 'My father never had kids? I was never born?'

Alister noticed the change in the other. "Are you alright?"

The younger perked at that and tried to put himself together quickly before answering, "Yeah, I'm fine," he lied. The subject was then changed, "So, could you tell me about the robot enemies? I mean, I know when they started attacking and all that, but I never learned the details of it. I've just been hiding out for a while."

Ratchet felt bad about lying to the other so much, but he needed answers because he did not fully understand what was going on. Frederick explained most of it, but he had to make sure he knew everything; after all, Frederick died because of the robots…

Alister nodded, "Well, it started when a robot named Dr. Nefarious built the Biobliterator. The purpose of the machine he built was to turn organic inhabitants on planets into robots. There were soldiers and even a team called the Q-Squad who tried to stop him but all were unsuccessful. After doing this to two planets, he built machines called Biomechanic Changers, or Biomechanics for short. These did the same thing as the Biobliterator but use less energy and could cover more distance when activated. He used the Biomechanics to change organics on whole planets into robots at once."

Ratchet's eyes widened as he was trying to process everything. He built more machines to turn organics into robots but these did by the masses. Also, everyone who tried to stop him failed, and the Q-Squad…

"What happened to the soldiers and the Q-Squad?" the younger asked.

"The soldiers were forced to work for Dr. Nefarious. After all, most of them were robots themselves. As for the Q-Squad, they are still active and are still working against Dr. Nefarious. They mostly find organics and take them to a safe place. Though, I doubt any place is really safe in the end."

The yellow Lombax's eyes saddened. The situation was worse than he thought. Dr. Nefarious really was the ruler of the universe. It was hard for him to beat the doctor the first time. How could he or anyone stand a chance of beating the robot doctor now?

"And why are you here?" Alister asked.

Ratchet froze. He could not tell the real reason he was here, could he? The Lombax pushed the thoughts of maybe into the back of his mind.

"Well, I came here to find another organic."

"Are you wanting to join the fight?"

He sat there for a moment in thought. Normally, he would try to help, but this was not his fight. This was not even his dimension. However, Ratchet felt bad about the whole situation.

He answered honestly, "I don't know."

"Hm. I assumed that's why you were really here. I can tell you have a purpose for being here, but you don't want to talk about it." The elder deserved more credit right now because he was on the right thought for the younger, even if he didn't know all the details.

"Are you part of the fight?" Ratchet asked.

Alister shrugged, "Partially. I help out the Q-Squad sometimes but I don't get very involved much."

"Why?"

A look was given to the younger, "Well, you have your reasons for not explaining everything and I have mine."

"… Fair enough." Ratchet actually had an idea on what he meant. He could be referring to the Great Clock. The first time they met, he had been doing a lot of research on the Great Clock; its location, and what it could do.

"So," Azimuth changed the subject, "I actually have to take some supplies to the Q-Squad. You are welcome to join me. Since you are not sure whether to join the fight or not, this could give you a since of who they are and what they do exactly. Which, I bet you would be a great addition to their team if you decide to join."

Ratchet looked at the other with a confused expression. "Why do you say that?"

Alister smiled, "Because you are a good fighter. I just received first-hand experience of that when fought moments ago."

The younger grinned back, "Thanks!"

"Now, I have a ship out back. I do not know if you have one of your own but we should probably take mine because they recognize my ship. Since they will not recognize yours, I cannot say what will happen for sure but I can only assume the worst.

Ratchet nodded, "Let's take yours then." He did not feel like getting shot down in space at any point in his life.

The Lombaxes headed out to the general's ship. They hoped in and then headed into outer space to find the Q-Squad.

*Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. A bit more has happened and been explained. Let me know what you all think so far and I hope to see you in the next chapter.


	6. Another Chance Ch. 6

Ratchet and Clank: A Crack in Time fanfic

Genre: dark themes, adventure, mystery, some humor, possible romance (I haven't decided on this yet)

Warnings: violence, suspense, cussing, some death

Summary: At the Great Clock after Alister's death, Ratchet explores the Great Clock and finds a room that sends him to another dimension. In this dimension, Ratchet was never born and Dr. Nefarious succeed in robots ruling the universe. Organics are either caught and turned into a robot or killed. Ratchet must find his way back to where he belongs before he's caught or killed.

Hope everyone enjoys!

Another Chance

Ch. 6- Ship Battle

The two Lombaxes entered the elder's ship before leaving Torren IV. They were both quiet while heading to another galaxy to find the Q-Force.

Alister was glad that another Lombax survived, but he was confused as to how. All of the Lombaxes were gone and yet there was a young Lombax who found him. Where did Ratchet come from and how did he find him? The general was not sure how to ask the younger or if he should about all of this. Something seemed off about this whole situation.

While the general was thinking of all of this, Ratchet was thinking of his best friend Clank. He wondered how the little robot was doing since he has been gone. Another thought that pasted through the young Lombax's mind is if there was a Clank here in this dimension. If so, where was he, and was he a good robot or like most robots here and can't be trusted? He worried about that because he was not sure whether to look for him or not.

"Hey Ratchet," broke the younger's thoughts. Ratchet turned towards the other. "I don't know how much you know about the Q-Force, but I figured I should tell you something's before we get there. The force is on a ship called the Starship Phoenix. It's quite a site to say the least."

Ratchet thought, 'No kidding. That ship was huge.'

Alister continued, "The force, however, is small. The one ahead of the force is Captain Qwark. Then there is Captain Sasha Phyronix and she owns the Starhip Phoenix. Al is another member and he is ahead of electronics and knows how to use and build many machines. Other names for him are Big Al or Cyber Al. Then there is Helga. She is a robot but is probably the only robot I will ever trust, even if she annoys me greatly."

A snicker could then be heard from the younger. Azimuth glared at Ratchet but that only caused him to laugh a little more. The general continued to glare for a little while but couldn't keep a straight face. He couldn't stay mad at Ratchet. The younger was a lot like Kaden when he was that age.

"Anyway, the other members are Skidd McMarx and Skrunch. Honestly, I am not sure what role they play. I never see them do much except for standing around and being themselves… which I wish they wouldn't even do that some days."

Ratchet laughed again but tried to stop himself because he didn't want to completely piss the general off. It was hard to do though because he knew exactly where Alister was coming from. They both couldn't help but smile at the humor of it.

Suddenly, the alert system went off in the ship. "Warning! Pirate ships approaching! I repeat, warning! Pirate ships are approaching!"

Ratchet replied sarcastically, "Great."

The message screen flickered until a robot pirate could be seen on the screen. "Well, well. I'll be, organics. Boys, we've got us some organics in our sector. Shoot 'em down!"

Enemy ships could then be seen swarming around and they started firing at them. There were probably around 15 to 20 ships. These types of battles were familiar.

"Ratchet," Alister caught the other's attention, "I need you to crawl into the back of the ship. There are controls to the ship's back guns. Use it to shoot some of these pirates down."

Nothing more needed to be said as the small Lombax quickly crawled to the back. He found the controls, and fire away he did.

Alister found a group of meteors and decided to go through them. This helped eliminate a few as he swerved around the meteors.

While this was going on, Ratchet continued to fire from the back. He had not expected the sudden swerves, but continued to shoot regardless.

One ship was extremely quick and the yellow Lombax couldn't seem to shoot it down no matter how hard he tried. He then thought of an idea. A shot was taken at a small meteor which made it explode and the explosion and rocks hitting the enemy ship caused it to swirl out of control and crash into another. A grin formed on Ratchet's face from this.

The general was out of the meteors once more but there were still around five ships to get rid of. After some time, he was able to shoot three of them down, but the last two were quick and was going to be a pain to destroy.

Not having many options, Azimuth flew back into the group of meteors. He had to be careful. He was the first time, but this time, he picked up speed so he could hopefully make the ships crash.

Having to swerve a lot and faster was proving to be difficult. Suddenly, he got closer a meteor than he expected or would have liked but managed to not crash. Fortunately, this closeness made one of the two ships crash.

With one to go, Ratchet was trying to fire but kept missing. This last ship was fast and it was going to be difficult to shoot him down.

Thinking of something quick, Ratchet decided to try something with the guns. He didn't know if it would work but he would. Hoping the general won't kill him later, he messed with some of the settings to the guns.

After some time, he made it to where the guns wouldn't shoot in unison. Now that the guns were changed, he fired one near the ship. It swerved out of the way and in the direction the Lombax was wanting because he shot the second quickly after where the ship had moved to and made it explode.

Both let out a sigh of relief. Ratchet went ahead and changed the settings back before crawling back up front. He sat next to the general.

Alister threw the other a proud smile, "Good work Ratchet. You're a natural."

Ratchet grinned back, "You didn't do so bad yourself Alister."

The Lombaxes continued towards the Starship Phoenix. It did not take very long to get there, for they had already been close before the pirate ships attacked.

A ship couldn't be seen but Alister messed with the message screen before a Cazar was on the screen.

"Hello Alister," the woman greeted, "You brought a friend I see."

The general nodded, "Yes. He found me. I know it's not a hologuise because we fought and I made him bleed a little."

Ratchet did a slight wave. "Hi, I'm Ratchet." He knew who she was but he knew it wasn't the same the other way around.

She nodded, "I am Captain Sasha Phyronix, but you can just call me Sasha. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Ratchet grinned. Sasha smiled back. He knew her smile, and even missed it sometimes. They were happy when they were together, but sometimes, things just don't work out.

"If you two are done flirting, may we come on board," Azimuth interrupted the younger's thoughts and this caused him to turn slightly red.

She saw the other blush and laughed at both that and the comment by the general. "Alright. You can come on board."

Only a part of the ship was shown. It was just the landing dock and the general flew them in swiftly but cautiously. When landed, they exited the ship. Ratchet knew that meeting everyone again was going to be an interesting experience.

*Hey everyone! Thanks for reading. I hope you guys liked the battle between the ships. I figured it would be nice to have one of those. Anyway, let me know what you think and I hope to see you in the next chapter.


	7. Another Chance Ch. 7

Ratchet and Clank: A Crack in Time fanfic

Genre: dark themes, adventure, mystery, some humor, possible romance

Warnings: violence, suspense, cussing, some death

Summary: At the Great Clock after Alister's death, Ratchet explores the Great Clock and finds a room that sends him to another dimension. In this dimension, Ratchet was never born and Dr. Nefarious succeed in robots ruling the universe. Organics are either caught and turned into a robot or killed. Ratchet must find his way back to where he belongs before he's caught or killed.

Hope everyone enjoys!

Another Chance

Ch. 7-Introductions and Questions

Only a part of the ship was shown. It was just the landing dock and the general flew them in swiftly but cautiously. When landed, they exited the ship. Ratchet knew that meeting everyone again was going to be an interesting experience.

The whole Q-Force was there to greet them. Talk about fast spreading news. Ratchet guessed that meeting new organics was rare, which wouldn't surprise him considering everything that he had learned and witnessed since he's been here.

A man in a tight green uniform approached them. "Well, I see we have a new candidate for our force. Don't think it will be that easy kid just because organics are rare. You have to be good like me to be a full member of the Q-Force."

Ratchet just rolled his eyes. He had to deal with Qwark plenty, and this was one thing that he did not miss.

"Sure. Just tell me what I have to do."

A robot woman came forward, "For one, you will have to show respect. There is no need to disrespect our leader that you just met." She then gave the captain a flirty smile and fluttered her eyes before looking back at the Lombax, "And you will have to beat my fitness course."

He knew those two had a thing for each other, but he hated seeing it… eww…

Sasha then step forward. "Hey, how about before intimating him, how about we all introduce ourselves. We can worry about training and such later." She looked back at Ratchet and smiled, "As you know, I'm Sasha."

The man in green replied, "I am Captain Qwark. I am the hero of the galaxy."

A guy with yellow skin replied, "When did this happen, before or after you helped destroy Veldin?"

Qwark glared. Ratchet figured he had helped since he had been a part of it in his dimension. Regardless, he tried not to let it bother him.

The robot woman replied, "I am Helga and I am the fitness trainer on this force."

The guy with the yellow skin responded, "My name is Al. Some call me Big Al or Cyber Al. You can call me any of those. I am the computer genius of the group."

A guy with green skin suddenly came running in. "Hey dudes! I didn't miss the new guy, did I?"

Sasha laughed, "No, he's right there."

He turned and grinned before walking up to the Lombax. "Hey there little dude. My name is Skidd McMarx, but you can call me Shadow Dude when we're out in battle and doing all that cool stuff."

A monkey was then heard a lot of eh's and ah's.

"Oh," Captain Qwark chipped in, "This is Skrunch. He is good with his ninja skills."

Ratchet tried really hard not to roll his eyes at that. Ninja skills… right. "Yeah. That's good to know."

"And what's your name," Qwark asked.

"I'm Ratchet."

"Okay everyone," Sasha interrupted, "Now that we all have met Ratchet, let's all go get some rest. It's getting late for us and we all will need rest for tomorrow's training."

"Late? Since we are in the space instead of a planet, it doesn't technically get late, right?" Skidd asked.

Sasha sighed, "No, it technically doesn't but we have a lot of training to do so all should go get some sleep."

Everyone then said their good night's and headed off to bed; all that was left as Sasha, Ratchet, and Alister.

"I have a room for you Ratchet." Sasha said.

"Okay."

"Well, since you both have this figured out, I'm going to head out." Alister replied.

Ratchet turned towards the other. "You're leaving? Why?"

Azimuth was kind of surprised by the question. "I help out but I am not technically a part of the force, nor do I wish to be."

"But…" Ratchet did not want the elder to leave. The whole reason he was here was because of a wish having to do with him. He did not want to leave the other or vice versa.

"Why? Are you wanting me to stay?"

The younger Lombax had to give a good reason that did not sound totally fucked up and make him sound crazy, like a wish that brought him to another dimension.

"Well, you beat me when we battled. I was hoping that you would train me."

Alister's eyes widened. That actually wasn't a terrible lie. Ratchet knew he had learned a lot from the general, and could learn much more, so this wasn't a complete lie.

The white Lombax looked towards Sasha. She replied, "I do have another spare bedroom if you want to stay."

"… Very well. I can help you tomorrow." Alister answered. "Now, let's get some sleep."

Sasha showed the general to his room first and then took Ratchet to his. They stood in front of his door.

Sasha then said, "Thank you."

A confused expression crossed the Lombax's face, "Thank you for what?"

"For coming to join us and for getting Alister to stay. I have been trying to have him join for a long time because he is good at fighting and he does care, even if he doesn't always show it. I think he cares about you even if he doesn't know you much yet."

"Why do you say that?" Ratchet asked.

"Because he agreed to stay because you asked him. He can be like a dad sometimes."

They both laughed from this. Ratchet did see Alister as like a father figure. It was just hard right now because Azimuth hardly knows him now. Regardless, he was going to make the best of it.

"Anyway, I will let you get some sleep. Good night Ratchet."

He threw her a grin. "Good night."

Sasha left and Ratchet went into his room. It was exactly how he remembered it. He went to the beds and laid down.

Thoughts started to go through his head. He thought of his timeline and how everyone was doing. He wondered if Clank was worrying about him; probably. Another thought he had, which was one he tried not to think of much because he didn't want to stress about it, but how was he going to get home? Was he going to get home? What could he do?

For now, helping on the force seemed like the best option until he could figure out how to get back to his own time. This time was so screwed up. With Dr. Nefarious and robots ruling, that just seemed wrong on so many levels.

Why was he brought here in the first place? This was another question he had. Sure, he wished to see Alister again, but was that the only reason he was brought here? This whole situation just seems weird.

Regardless, Ratchet closed his eyes and tried to get a good night's sleep, for he knew he would need it. After all, Alister was training him, and he knew this wasn't going to be easy.

*Elsewhere*

After exploring for several hours, he still did not find what he was looking for. Clank had been looking for his friend Ratchet and he had been gone for most of the day now but still could not be found.

Deciding to give up for the moment, he thought he would find Sigmund and see if he got rid of those strange vortexes.

Clank returned to find Sigmund quickly typing and looking slightly frantic.

"Sigmund? Is everything alright?"

The robot looked up from his keyboard for a moment. "No. Those vortexes, they just got worse. I'm not sure where they are coming from but since I know nothing about them, I am trying to get rid of them before anything bad happens. I don't know if anything bad will happen, but I would rather not chance anything."

Clank asked, "Is there anything I can do?"

"Can you go check the status of planets and galaxies and see how everything is? I do not think these are big enough to cause any damage but it would help to have those checked, just in case."

"Alright."

Clank left and took time to go all around the Clock to check everything. It took a while, but the ending results showed that everything was fine. The vortexes had not caused any damage. The strange thing was that most of the vortexes when in the Solana Galaxy.

Ratchet would probably be worried about Veldin since that was his home planet and it was in that galaxy. There question were a couple questions though. Where did these vortexes come from? Why were most in the Solana Galaxy? And also, where was Ratchet?

Clank returned to Sigmund with the results.

"Sigmund?" He interrupted the other robot again, "I have those results. I checked everything and nothing is being affected by the vortexes at the moment."

A sigh of relief escaped the taller robot, "Whew, that's good."

"The strange thing about this is that most of the vortexes are in the Solana Galaxy."

Sigmund developed a confused expression, "The Solana Galaxy? You said most, but how much percentage wise do you mean?"

"Probably around 70%." Clank answered.

"Hmm…" Sigmund typed some more on his keyboard. He then looked at Clank, "Did you find Ratchet?"

He shook his head. "No. I don't know where he went. I can't find him anywhere. I even checked to see if he took his ship but it was still outside."

"That's odd," Sigmund responded, "Now that I think about it. Ratchet disappeared around the time that this started."

Clank's eyes widened slightly, "You do not really think he had something to do with this, do you?"

"I do not know, but we do not know where he is or what he is doing right now."

"Hmmm…"

Clank was in thought. Where could Ratchet be? If he did have something to do with this, he doubted the other did it on purpose, whatever it was he did. Though, Clank thought Ratchet's disappearance and this happening at the same time was just by chance. What could Ratchet possibly do to make this happen anyway?

"I doubt it was Ratchet, but it is strange that he is missing while this is going on. I am going to continue looking for him. I will be back shortly."

Clank then left to search for his friend once more. He hoped that Ratchet was alright. He was growing more worried as the day went on.

*Hey guys! Thanks for reading. This had more stuff but I wanted to get the introductions done and of course more on Clank and Sigmund. Now Ratchet is having more time to actually think about some of the stuff around him. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope to see you in the next chapter.


	8. Another Chance Ch. 8

Ratchet and Clank: A Crack in Time fanfic

Genre: dark themes, adventure, mystery, some humor, possible romance

Warnings: violence, suspense, cussing, some death

Summary: At the Great Clock after Alister's death, Ratchet explores the Great Clock and finds a room that sends him to another dimension. In this dimension, Ratchet was never born and Dr. Nefarious succeed in robots ruling the universe. Organics are either caught and turned into a robot or killed. Ratchet must find his way back to where he belongs before he's caught or killed.

Hope everyone enjoys!

Another Chance

Ch. 8- The First Call

Beeps could be heard. A hand reached towards the sound until a button was found and pressed. The noise stopped which caused a smile to form on the yellow Lombax's face before turning over.

The quiet was not to last, however, for the door was slammed open. This made Ratchet become wide awake and even fall out of bed from surprise. He sat up and looked to see Helga at the door.

"Rise and shine lazy ass!" She practically yelled, "you know how long you have been asleep?! Lazy! I should make you pay for such laziness I will make you train! Train! TRAIN!"

"Enough Helga."

Ratchet looked past Helga and Helga turned to see Alister Azimuth.

"Leave him be. I will be training the boy today."

The female robot crossed her arms and said, "Hmph," before leaving the Lombaxes. Alister looked back and saw Ratchet getting off the floor.

"How did you sleep?"

Ratchet grinned once he was up. "Great. I haven't slept that good in days."

"Good to hear because we have a long day ahead of us."

A frown formed on the younger's face.

"Don't look at me like that. You asked me to train you so I will." Azimuth responded before the other could say anything. "Now, get ready and get some food. Meet me in the training area by your room in an hour."

The general left the room right then. Ratchet knew he had asked for training, but this was going to suck. The Lombax changed into more appropriate clothes, well, armor, and then left to get some food.

Entering the meal hall, other members of the Q-Force could be seen. There was Helga flirting with Captain Qwark. Ew, gross. And then there was…

"Hey Ratchet."

He turned, "Oh, hey Sasha."

"I saw you come in. Would you like to eat with me?"

"Yeah, sure."

She smiled, "Ok. I'll get us a table while you get food since I already have mine."

Sasha walked off to find a table. Ratchet knew where this could go but wasn't sure if it should. After all, in his time, they were together before and it had not worked out then.

Also, the Lombax had not planned on staying here. He was not really sure what he was doing here honestly or if he should stay or try to find a way home. He did miss Clank, his best friend…

These thoughts were running through his head as he got food and then headed towards the table. Sasha saw him approach and smiled. Ratchet truly had missed her smile. He sat down in front of her.

"So, how did you sleep last night?" She asked.

Ratchet grinned, "Great. I haven't slept that good in a while. You?"

"Fine. I'm a light sleeper though so I don't sleep deep or much really."

"How come?"

Sasha laughed lightly, "Well, when you have to worry about your ship being attacked by robots all the time, you generally don't sleep much."

"Ok, I'll give you that one."

She laughed again, "You're a funny guy."

"Thanks," Ratchet answered while scratching the back of his head.

They both talked and ate for a little while longer before having to go their separate ways. Sasha went back to piloting the Starship Phoenix and Ratchet went to go to training.

When in front of the door, the yellow Lombax entered. It was the round room with moving platforms that could easily disappear; and electricity running through spots on the floors with no floor there.

"Hey General." Ratchet greeted when he walked into the room.

The white Lombax turned to see Ratchet and smiled slightly. "Hello Ratchet. Are you ready for training?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Alright. To start off with, we will practice fighting with our wrenches."

They took out their weapons. Then, the fighting began. Ratchet was surprised by the sudden attack. He had expected Alister to at least warn him, but the younger recovered quickly.

Ratchet then took a swing but Azimuth dodged it easily. Wrenches clashed and dodges as well as blocks were made.

The younger started to have problems after a while and eventually was tripped and had wrench ends in his face.

"You need to concentrate," the elder stated before helping the other up, "Ratchet, you must believe in yourself more. Forget thoughts of doubt; thoughts of conscience. Instead, focus on the victory. Everything else will fall into place."

'Wow. That's familiar. I'm pretty sure he told me that before shortly after we met the first time.' Ratchet thought.

Azimuth got back into position. "Now, fight me once more."

A nod was given before the yellow Lombax ran towards the older Lombax with his wrench. Alister jumped out of the way when Ratchet slammed his wrench down. The elder struck right then but Ratchet was prepared and quickly dodged the attack.

After some thoughts, the younger decided to try the other's words. Yes, he had told him once before, but the advice had never actually been used. So, instead of worrying about the outcome, he was just going to focus on winning the fight.

Ratchet ran up to Alister once more. The long wrench was over the owner's head and went down. However, the younger blocked the attack and made the wrench go to his right side before quickly moving his wrench to knock behind the general's knees.

Azimuth had obviously not expected that because he fell to his knees. In the next moment, wrench ends of a smaller wrench was in Alister's face. A smirk appeared on the general's face before he swiftly moved his wrench and caught one of the younger's feet and pulled him to the floor.

"Just because you have a wrench to the enemy's face does not mean they are beaten."

An alarm started to go off abruptly. Both of the Lombaxes stood up.

"Hmm…"

"What's going on?" Ratchet asked more to himself.

Alister responded, "I'm not sure but it's most likely a stress call."

"Stress call?"

"You see soon enough if that's what it is. Let's head to the bridge."

Ratchet followed the other out of the room. They both arrived at the bridge shortly after. Everyone was there.

"Alright! Quiet down!" Sasha practically yelled to make everyone else stop talking; which they did. "So, as most of you probably guessed, we received a stress call. It came from Planet Rilgar, right by Blackwater City."

"Whoa,whoa! Wait a minute!" Skid interrupted, "You mean to tell me we have to go near Blackwater City? Are you crazy!? There are tons of robots there. We wouldn't stand a chance."

Al interrupted this time, "What I would like to know is why an organic by Blackwater City. That is one of the larger robot cities. What idiot would be near there?"

Ratchet whispered to Alister, "Organic? And what's with Blackwater City?"

"When we receive a stress call, it's a sighting or a call for help from an organic. Apparently, one has been sighted near Blackwater City. As for the city, it is one of the largest locations for mass amounts of robots. It is not the biggest location, but it is pretty populated."

"So," Qwark stepped up by Sasha, "Who wants to go save this organic today?"

Everyone was quiet. Ratchet knew that something had to be done. He was used to doing the dirty work anyway. The yellow Lombax raised his hand.

"I'll do it."

Everyone looked at him in shock. Even Alister did.

"Ratchet. I admit you are a good fighter, but I do not know about this…"

The younger grinned at the general, "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"… I am coming with you," Alister responded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. You should not go in there alone." Azimuth then turned to Sasha, "Is there anything else we need to know?"

She grabbed a remote and clicked a few buttons. "I just sent the exact location and some information about it to your ship. Also," she looked towards Ratchet, "Be careful. It will be dangerous."

The Lombaxes both nodded before leaving the bridge and heading towards the general's ship. Ratchet was not sure what to expect, but he knew that this was not going to be an easy task to accomplish.

*Finally! Sorry I took so long to update guys! Thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed and I hope to see everyone in the next chapter.


	9. Another Chance Ch. 9

Ratchet and Clank: A Crack in Time fanfic

Genre: dark themes, adventure, mystery, some humor, possible romance

Warnings: violence, suspense, cussing, some death

Summary: At the Great Clock after Alister's death, Ratchet explores the Great Clock and finds a room that sends him to another dimension. In this dimension, Ratchet was never born and Dr. Nefarious succeed in robots ruling the universe. Organics are either caught and turned into a robot or killed. Ratchet must find his way back to where he belongs before he's caught or killed.

Hope everyone enjoys!

Another Chance

Ch. 9- Blackwater City

Both of the Lombaxes entered the general's ship before heading off to Blackwater City. Blackwater city was a feared place for the fact that this was one of the most populous cities for robots. The fact that an organic was spotted by there and still alive was quite a surprise and very suspicious.

Regardless, they both headed towards the planet with this dangerous city. Both hoped all would go smoothly but highly doubted it would.

Getting to the planet and even landing on it was surprisingly easy. However, both Lombaxes were very cautious when exiting. You never know how may be hiding behind the random pieces of metal chunks lying around or hiding in the natural environment.

It seemed like no one was around when the Lombaxes exited the ship. Alister got out a small circular device.

"According to this tracking device," Alister said, "The organic is not far from here."

Ratchet walked over to the elder and stood next to him.

"If we follow this path here," a white finger pointed to a trail that was to the left of them a little. "Then it should lead us exactly to where we need to go to find the organic."

Ratchet nodded. He then followed the general up the trail. It was quite dark and very unsettling because of the darkness and how quiet it was. Regardless, they both kept going.

As they followed the dirt road, they realized that it was leading them closer and closer to the city. This fact made the Lombaxes even more anxious.

Rustling was suddenly heard and before the yellow Lombax even had time to react, he was grabbed and pulled behind a large piece of metal. Ratchet then realized it was only Alister who had pulled him. The source of the noise was the question though.

Both looked around as much as they could with their from behind the metal to see if the source of the noise could be found. However, there was no succeeding so far.

Unexpectedly, footsteps were heard. At first, it was just one set but then it turned into several sets of footsteps. Alister and Ratchet both got their wrenches out, for they had a feeling they were about to fight.

That feeling was right, for they saw an organic girl run from the opposite end of the trail that the Lombaxes had entered from along with a group of robots running after her. When she got closer, Ratchet's eyes widened, for he knew who she was.

"Alright Ratchet. You ready?"

"Yep."

The two Lombaxes then ran out from their hiding spot with wrenches ready. The robots stopped chasing the girl and evil type grins covered their faces when the Lombaxes were seen. They slowly approached the two.

There was a group of about seven robots are so who possessed various weapons. Ratchet and Alister went separate directions so they would hopefully not get surrounded. The girl went to hide behind the same piece of metal that the Lombaxes were at not moments ago.

Azimuth started to shoot electric blasts and knocked out two robots before having to resort to closer combat.

Ratchet blocked a hit from one robot with a club. However, there was a robot that was slowly creeping behind the yellow Lombax with a pistol. Aiming carefully, a shot was then taken.

Unfortunately for the robot, Ratchet smirked before readjusting his weapon to where he could make a high jump over the robot. By the time the robot with the realized what happened, a shot went right through his chest.

While that happened, Ratchet quickly got his constructo pistol out and shot the other robot before that robot could have any time to react after his taken shot.

A few more hits and shots were taken until all of the robots were taken out. Robot bodies laid everywhere but none were dead. They were just knocked out.

The girl that had been hiding behind the metal decided it was safe to come out and approached the Lombaxes.

"Thank you for helping me."

Ratchet was not sure how to respond so he just nodded while Alister replied, "You're welcome."

She put a hand out to Ratchet, "My name is Talwyn Apogee."

Ratchet took her handshake. "My name is Ratchet."

The same thing was done for Alister before he introduced himself to her. While watching them exchange the handshake, something seemed off to Ratchet. Talwyn was usually a strong fighter. To see her run and hide like that surprised the Lombax, but how knows what she went through during this robot/ organic war.

"What's that on your back?" Ratchet heard the general ask. He then approached to see what he meant.

"Oh," she removed what looked like a little white box off her back. The yellow Lombax's eyes widened.

"A robot?! You were just running from a bunch of them. Why is there one on your back?" Alister asked in slight but controlled anger.

"He saved my life," she answered, "There were a lot more robots but this little guy tried to help me. He got rid of a good amount but got injured in the process."

Azimuth then asked, "What's his name?"

"He told me his name was Clank." She then looked to both of the Lombaxes, "Can you please help him?"

"… We will talk to Sasha and see what she thinks. After all, it is her ship we would have to bring him on in order to be repaired."

It was then Ratchet's turn to ask some things. As much as he wanted to ask her about how she has been and how she found Clank, he knew it would look very strange and suspicious so the younger Lombax refrained from doing so.

"How did you get mixed up with those robots anyway?"

Talwyn turned her head and looked towards the city. "You see that large tower there in the center?" She asked and pointed, "That's one of the Biomechanic Changers."

Alister's eyes widened, "… What?"

She nodded, "I tried to get in there and destroy it but I was obviously outnumbered."

Ratchet then remembered when the general had told him about the Biomechanic Chargers. They were the same as the Biobliterator but had more energy and could cause more organics to turn into robots by covering a larger span of land at a time.

"Wait," Ratchet replied, "What will happen to the residents if we destroy it. Shouldn't we try to reverse the effect first?"

Azimuth shook his head. "No, the normal Biomechanics don't have the ability to do that. Only the first original one does. As to where that machine is, that's a mystery. It's hard enough to find and destroy a normal Biomechanic Charger but to find the one that is the main source of power to the others as well as the only one that can reverse the effect will be extremely hard to find and destroy, if we even do find it."

Ratchet nodded in understanding and then looked back at the tower. "Should we go destroy it then?"

"What?!" Alister almost yelled, "Are you crazy? We will need an army in order to get into the city. Even if we did sneak in, it would be extremely difficult to get to the tower, shut down the defenses, and destroy it as well as make it out in one piece."

However, the general realized that Ratchet already started going up the trail that Talwyn just came from. Red from anger could be seen on the general's face before he motioned for Talwyn to follow and they quickly caught up with Ratchet.

A hand fell on one of the younger Lombax's shoulders which caused him to turn to see a very angry white Lombax.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to destroy the tower."

The urge to either hit the younger or himself increased drastically at that moment for Azimuth. However, he just sighed.

"Fine. I will accompany you."

"I will too." Talwyn replied.

A brow on the white Lombax's face rose, "You don't have a weapon on you."

She glared lightly, "I did until those robots took it and threw it into the water."

Suddenly, she caught a Constructo Pistol which was tossed from Ratchet. "Now you do. Just try not to lose this one." He smiled.

The three of them traveled up the path. It eventually lead to a tall wall that surrounded the large city.

"Great," Azimuth replied, "How are we supposed to get in?"

A smile formed on the female's face. "I managed to figure that out before getting chased away. Follow me."

The organics snuck around behind some more metal chunks and environmental walls until they found a sewer lid. She messed with it some but could not open it. However, Ratchet helped and they both got the lid up. All of them then jumped into the sewer pipe before they could get caught and managed to put the lid in its original place.

"Well," Ratchet said, "I didn't expect to be crawling around in sewers again. I really need to get used to this."

"You've been in sewers before?" the general asked.

Ratchet had forgotten for a moment that he was not home. He gave a nervous laughed and answered, "It's a long story."

A brow rose on the elder Lombax's face but no more was said as they traveled through the sewers. After some traveling, noise could be heard from above from all of the robots walking up and down the streets as well as talking to one another.

"This is very nerve racking," Alister stated. He then turned to Ratchet, "I hope you know this." He said as if he was blaming Ratchet.

"I am well aware." He answered and that was the only answer that he was going to get.

Azimuth got out his little tracking device and pressed a few buttons before it turned into a map. "Alright. If we follow this pipe for another 15 feet and then take a right. We should be there in less than five minutes."

They continued and then turned right. The three of them kept going until they reached their destination on the map.

"Now, where do we enter the surface?" Ratchet asked, "Yeah, we are right underneath the tower but there are no lids to exit the sewer."

"I have this." Alister pulled back a sleeve to reveal what looked like a watch but when the right button was pressed, a small red laser came out. Work started to be made to make an entrance into the tower.

While this was going on, Ratchet noticed that Talwyn had her back to them and was looking around. He approached her and put a hand on her shoulder. She whipped her head towards him but relaxed when she realized it was only Ratchet.

"Are you okay?"

A nod was given, "Yeah, I'm just nervous. We are under a city full of robots. This could get really dangerous." She then threw him a smile, "But I will help as much as possible." That was followed along with a wink. Ratchet blushed slightly.

A loud rumble was suddenly heard and both Ratchet and Tawlyn looked back at Azimuth to see he made an entrance but resulted in pieces of the sewer ceiling/tower floor lying on the sewer ground.

"There we go." He looked towards them, "Let's head up."

They both nodded before all three crawled up and entered the tower.

"Where are we?" Talwyn asked, "I had not actually made it into the tower."

"Well, we are in the storage area of the tower, also known as the basement."

"Where do we need to go to find and destroy the Biomechanic Charger?" asked the yellow Lombax.

"According to the map, the actual Biomechanic is at the very top."

"… Of course it is." Ratchet grumbled.

"Hey, this was your idea."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Now how do we get up there?"

Alister responded, "Stairs obviously."

Ratchet could tell thee general was kind of mad at him now. However, he tried to ignore it for now because they had a mission.

"How many floors are there?" Talwyn asked.

Alister looked at the map and his eyes widened. He answered, "You don't want to know. Let's start going up the stairs."

Ratchet had a bad feeling about this. Regardless, they started walking up the stairs. It started off from five flights to fifteen and it looked like there were three times as many. They continued upwards.

After around half an hour, the three of them finally made it up to the top and were all panting from exhaustion in the process.

"Alister," the yellow Lombax panted, "How many flights did we go up exactly?"

The general panted before answering, "Don't worry about it. Let's just get rid of that Biomechanic Charger."

Once they all caught their breath they towards the door that lead away from the stairs. Sneaking was now an essential since they were more than sure they would not be alone.

The hallways were surprisingly quiet though. That was a plus. However, once they got to the actual room, there was a small window at the top of the door which Alister looked through and saw a group of at least 20 robots.

"This isn't good." The general replied, "That room is full of robots. Once one of them sees us, the alarm system will be turned on and the rest of the robots in this tower will come here. I'm sure we could handle twenty but a hundred or so I doubt."

They thought for a moment. "You know, I bet the security room is on this floor somewhere. Why would it be on any other floor beside the one where the Biomechanic is?" Ratchet observed, "Maybe if we can find it, we can shut the security system down."

A grin formed on the white Lombax's face. "That's brilliant. Alright," he looked at the map. "My best guess would be this room here."

"Why that room?" Talwyn asked.

"Because of the setup. It has a curved wall, which entails that there are many cameras. That would make since for how many floors are in this tower. The wall is also curved so it is easier to view all the cameras at one time."

"That makes sense," Ratchet replied.

Alister nodded, "Let's go."

Again, they snuck around twists and turns of the dark red hallways of the top tower floor until they reached their destination. Quietly… silently, Ratchet opened the door as quietly as he could, and sure enough, there was the curved wall with all the cameras. The robot watching the cameras, however, was fast asleep.

The three of them snuck in quickly. Before the robot knew it, he was tied up and thrown into the closet in the room. Alister walked up to the control panel and shut off all the cameras as well as the security alarm.

"Good job." Alister replied, "Now let's go get those robots."

A grin grew on Ratchet's face. The three of them exited the security room and snuck back to the main room with the Biomechanic.

"We still need to find a way to get in without them all shooting at us at once." Ratchet responded.

Talwyn smiled, "I think I can help with that."

She grabbed a couple of small canisters from her belt. Quietly and barely opening the door, the cans were tossed into the room. The cans opened and smoke filled the room.

Once they room was completely covered and the guards were shouting in rage and confusion, the three of them slipped on. The nice thing about the smoke was that the organics could not be seen but the robots could be because of their bright lit eyes.

This would probably be one of the easiest battles the three would ever have. Talwyn shot bullets, Alister shot electric blasts, and Ratchet hit until all the robots were knocked out.

By the time the robots were all down, the smoke cleared. All that was left now was to destroy the Biomechanic. It looked just like the Biobliterator but it was larger.

"Ok," Ratchet replied, "We're here. How do we destroy it? I doubt it will be as easy as…"

Before Ratchet could continue, Azimuth shot an electric blast into the indent on the front and the whole machine exploded.

"…as shooting it." Ratchet finished lamely.

Suddenly, alarms were heard going off.

"What the…?!" Ratchet exclaimed but the thought was not finished before he followed Alister and Talwyn out of the room and back to the stairs.

"I thought the security system was down." Talwyn responded.

"I thought so as well," Alister answered, "However, there must have been a certain one for just the machine was it to actually get destroyed."

They continued to run but robots could be seen running down the stairs after them.

"There has to be a faster way down these stairs!" Ratchet said with anger in his voice. The robots were catching up to them. They were running out of options. The yellow Lombax then had an idea.

"Alister?! Are you wearing your hoover boots?"

"Yeah."

"Turn them on! We'll get down the stairs faster. It's not like we need to be quiet anymore."

He nodded before turning his boots on.

"What about me? I'm not wearing boots like that."

Instead of giving a verbal answer, Ratchet quickly picked her up bridal style and turned his boots on. Talwyn blushed but said nothing as she wrapped her arms around the Lombax's neck. Ratchet noticed and blushed as well but nothing was said.

Azimuth and Ratchet then raced down the stairs. They quickly out sped the robots. Soon, they were back in the sewers and made their way out of the city.

Once out, sirens could be hear as well as what sounded like a panic attack or yells and screams could be heard throughout the city.

They decided to not stick around and raced towards the ship. The boots made the trip quick for they quickly made it to the ship and left the planet in one piece.

*Dang! That was a long chapter. Anyway, Thanks for reading everyone! I hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
